05359
}} is the 5,361st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 29 July, 2009. Written by LINDSAY WILLIAMS Directed by DIANA PATRICK Plot Part 1 Edna pops round to Jacobs Fold to collect her mother’s brooch from Lily. She does not agree with Eddy living with Lily, although she protests that there is nothing going on. Lily takes the mick out of Edna living with David. Faye approaches Ryan in the street, remorseful of the words they had last night. She tells him that he shouldn't have to look out for her, but he says that someone needs to. She tells him he dropped his keys and it is then that they notice a flashy car outside their house. Eric asks Val to take the afternoon off so they can go out. He is bored. She says that she isn't going anywhere till she figures out what to do about Rodney and Diane. Rodney cheated on Diane the whole time they were married but Eric points out it was with Val. She is really cut up about the situation. Faye is looking at the flash car with delight. Ryan says it may have been left for Faye by Mark. Carl arrives home with flowers. Lexi says she didn't realise they had fallen out. He says they haven't yet. He then tells her he can't make the IVF appointment and tells her to go on her own. He says that he needs to work otherwise they won't be able to afford kids. At the Woolpack Val witnesses Rodney kissing Diane and quizzes Jake. She then asks Diane to cover her shift but Diane says she can't cope alone. Diane says she will get Eric to cover for her much to Diane surprise. In Café Hope Viv is putting out cheese samples for the customers. Brenda doesn't see why, but Viv insists they need to go up market. Viv tells Brenda she has ordered a new sign which won't have Brenda's name. Nicola grabs a handful of cheese chunks on her way in and sits with Lexi. Lexi tells Nicola that Carl can't make the clinic cos of a meeting. Lexi is taking his reluctance as a sign of Carl not recovering from her losing the baby and needing more time. Nicola is not convinced. Val is dressed up to the nines, drinking wine rather quickly at home. She practises her best smouldering look in the mirror. At the garage, Ryan complains about Faye. He tells Cain about the flash car that's been delivered. Faye storms up to Home Farm and tells Mark that no matter how many cars he buys her she is not going anywhere. He denies any knowledge. He tells her to leave his property. Val goes to see Rodney. She whips off her rain coat to reveal her sexy outfit. Part 2 Faye comes into the café and joins Ryan. Brenda takes a phone call and tells whoever that she can't talk about it now. Faye tells Ryan what Mark said. Brenda throws away Viv's cheese because it's getting sweaty. Viv protests that she is only trying to improve things. At Brook Cottage Val is downing the wine. She tells Rodney that she is worried about Diane - she thinks she is fragile and is in no place to get involved with anyone now. Rodney says that they are friends and it’s no business of Val's anyway. Val says she feels sick to her stomach every time she sees them together. She tells Rodney that he should be with her and she is still in love with him. Lily orders fancy cocktails from Eric to wind him up. Edna is disgusted as usual. She thinks Eddy is a bad influence on Lily. Val starts to seduce Rodney who moves away. She reminisces with him about when they had their affair but he says it was wrong then and will be wrong again. She says that Eric is not up to the passion since he lost the factory. Rodney is avoiding her all over the house and tells her to control herself. She cries. At Mill Cottage Nicola asks Carl about chickening out of the IVF. She calls him a coward. She tells him Lexi's thoughts on his reluctance. He insists he has a meeting but Nicola says Dean can cover. Through Nicola's tactics Carl is cornered and tells Lexi he will do his best to get there. Alan has told Edna he is going travelling with Eddy. She tells him he is so lucky having all his friends, plus Pearl and Betty looking after his every need. Why would he want to travel? Lily tells Eddy that Edna is always miserable as they canoodle in the corner. Watched by Eric, he says he could be sick. Sam thinks it's nice that they are showing affection. Diane realises that Val has stitched them up when Eric admits he didn't want the shift in the first place. Val is still crying at Brook Cottage. She says she feels like a shrivelled old prune and that Eric doesn't find her attractive anymore. Rodney comforts her. He admits that they did have their moments. He eventually succumbs and kisses her. She turns on him and says she knew what a flirt he is and Diane could never trust him. He is stunned. It was all a trick. Cain tells Faye that he bought the car for her. She is furious and says she is not for sale. Val storms out of Rodney's and tells him he was only ever after the pub. Val says she was trying to protect her sister. She says she had to drink loads before she could bring herself to touch his wrinkly skin. Rodney is furious. He says that he, Diane and Eric will not want to speak to her again after what she has done. Rodney says she just cheated on Eric to ruin her own sister's happiness. Val is horrified at the thought of Rodney telling them. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes